In This Club
by mochiinvasions
Summary: In this club, no-one cares. No-one cares who I am, or who you are. No-one cares if we dance together. No-one cares. In this club, we can be free. AkuDemy request


**This is dedicated to Demeta, who has been waiting for this for about 3 months. Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy it!! The lyrics Axel sings are from "Godspeed" by Anberlin.  
KH, Axel, Demyx (c) Disney & Square Enix  
Godspeed (c) Anberlin**

In This Club

The red head stood by the wall, watching the blonde with a strange expression on his face. It was the expression of someone who was desperately trying to restrain an inner longing to do something that most people considered wrong but to him seemed perfectly right. He had no problem with it, no problem with the fact that he was entranced by the blonde's body, no problem with the fact that his fingers itched at the thought of holding the blonde, no problem with the fact the blonde was male.  
"Demyx!"  
Another blonde walked over to him and called his name. The red head felt the slightest hint of jealousy before he noticed that the boy's arm was firmly clamped around a girl's waist, who looked dead on her feet. He couldn't hear what was being said, but by reading the boy's lips he made out the words: "Xion...tired...going...you...okay?"  
He didn't catch Demyx's reply though, due to his own name being called.  
"Axel!" his bandmate said, "we're up!"  
He didn't reply, but stood up from where he leaned against the wall and threaded his way through the crowds until he stood by the stage. He really wasn't feeling this tonight. He didn't want to be on stage, he wanted to be dancing with the blonde. But the instruments were set up, his bandmates on stage, and the spotlight was on.  
"This is for a certain blonde," he called out suggestively, "see you later!" And without a moment's pause the song started.  
_"Burning down neverland, scatter the ashes, white lines black tar the matches, is this another death by misadventure? Tell me what you got, what you really got!"_  
The crowd screamed back: "Hey hey!" and he was in his element. This was where he belonged. The blonde would have to wait; he had a stage to own.

After their set had finished, he escaped from the cat calls and threaded his way back through the throng to where he stood before. Luckily the blonde was still there, dancing in the same hypnotic, crazy way. Oh screw the social rules! He was drunk, the blonde was probably drunk, the club was dark, the people around them were focused on themselves and damn the guy was good looking! He walked forward and let the crowd pull him towards the blonde.  
He stopped a short distance away, his eyes feasting on Demyx. Close to, Axel liked him even more. The lithe form, the low slung jeans, the hair that would have looked stupid on anyone else...everything about him just drew Axel in. The blonde stopped dancing, and returned his gaze, then walked over to Axel, 'till they stood mere centimetres from each other. "And you are?" His voice, melodic yet with a sharp tint, cut through Axel's consciousness.  
"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"  
"Completely. Is there anything you wanted or are you just staring at me? I'm Demyx by the way."  
"Oh there's something I want," he said, and taking Demyx's hand pulled him towards the wall, where other couples stood lost in each other. Ignoring Demyx's look of confusion he pushed him so they faced each other, Demyx's back against the wall.  
"These friends of yours," he said, letting his hand rest on Demyx's chest, "they're not coming back are they?"  
"Who Roxas and Xion? Naw, they're staying at the Castle. No way they'll be let out again _this_ late."  
"Good..."  
"Why?"  
"Wouldn't want to be... 'caught in the act', especially as they're so young..."  
"Act of what exactly?"  
"May I show you? It would be easier than telling you."  
"Okay..."  
He pushed Demyx back, and trapped him against the wall with his hands.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Showing you."  
The question formed on Demyx's lips but never took flight as Axel's lips claimed them for his own before any sound could come out. After a few seconds Axel pulled away. Demyx put his hands on Axel's chest, but didn't push him away. Instead he ran one hand down his chest and around his back, and with the other grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled him forwards, so that their lips collided again. Axel moved his lips away from Demyx's face to his neck, and pushed him further into the wall with his body. Demyx let out a tiny moan of ecstasy and ran his hand down Axel's back. Axel slide one hand down Demyx's back, trailed the other down his chest, and whispered roughly in his ear, "You're coming back with me."  
No words were needed from Demyx; the rough, disjointed gasps were answer enough.

Back in Axel's room, the frenzy only got quicker. Strong lips met with soft ones, musician's hands roamed the contours of muscled backs, practiced fingers dexterously pulled off clothes, gasps of pleasure escaped from mouths unused to such delights. Axel wrapped his hands around Demyx's back, and lifted him up. Demyx wound his legs around Axel's waist and moaned as the red head's lips cruised his chest. Drink and lust and darkness and the distant throb of music combined to make an atmosphere that positively reeked of sin, but neither man cared. They were lost in each other, fingers trailing over feverish skin and lips meeting in increasingly strange rhythms, until riding the waves of heat and desire they sank onto the bed and lost their minds and hearts until dawn peeked through the thin curtains [A/N: Cause Dawn's totally a yaoi fangirl XD].  
Axel woke, and looked down at Demyx, who was entangled the sheets. He kissed him lightly then lay back, pulling the blonde closer to him.  
This was not half drunken insane longing; this was something much much more.

** And there I must stop for fear of giving you random, badly written fluff. Want a continuation? Good luck XD**


End file.
